Arrayseven x Travingel yaoi tf2
by werb
Summary: I did this a joke I hope, of travingel new bitch. About two tf2 YouTubers, named arrayseven and travingel,or travis and please don't call the cops.


a lust story between two tf2 youtubers

(arrayseven) *after watching arrayseven want that travingel d with the group* "he thinks to himself, that bastard might know what I want to do with travingel. but still unfortunately travingel is not gay, as much I'll wish." *he sigh to himself*

(discord) *buzzing*

(travingel) hey array, I know that video we saw put you in alot of distress than normal, so I'm checking on you if you're okay.

(arrayseven) *instantly blushing* yeah I never knew you care about that much.

so ugghh... well thank goodness.. that you're not gay.. right??

(travingel) well I do need to in insult my girlfriend for something. so can you be my temporary boyfriend? plus no homo.

(arrayseven) YES*I yelled* I uggh... hated your girlfriend.

(travingel) but dude you don't have to yell so loud in the voice chat.

(arrayseven) okay sorry for I being over excited.

(travingel) oh okay I might need to videotape this, just to piss off my girlfriend. I guess go to your home to tape it.

then *4 hours later*

(travingel)*knocking on the door*

(arrayseven)*wanking* "he thinks oh shit, my boyfriend is here." * go gets a towel to wear, and opens the door* oh hey boo, uhh... is fine if call I you this?

(travingel) yeah this is not personal, this is just to piss off my girl. so I got a video tape going. plainly I am just here to fuck.

(arrayseven) "dying inside" no I'm not interested. we should petend to be boyfriends, instead.

(travingel) *picks up array and throw him on array bed* you gay bitch, we know you want this dick, before that damn video came.

(arrayseven)when I saw Travis mighty grenade launcher, it's tall like the burj khalifa. to the point I don't know, how he keep in his pants.

(travingel) *grabing array ass, and starting to stick his grenade launcher in my ass* man FUCK, you're tight.

(arrayseven) *slobing* STOP STOP *he yells,he grunnts in pain. as he try to stop travingel thick strong arms from touching me, but my stick arms are no match for his muscly arms*

(travingel) just say yes you little bitch, don't make this hard for yourself. plus stop crying you pussy. and your forever going to be a my wet blanket.

then *after several hours of fucking*

by now, *arrayseven room is strained with madmilk and travis cream pies, all over the room*

(arrayseven) *gives in* and said yes.

(travingel) *puts in a grag ball and blinded array, then started filming* let's go you hoe *as he start ramming in*

(arrayseven) yeah baby, ram in to me, I want it all. please let me, have your babies.

(travingel)I'M CUMING *cuming all over array back*

(arrayseven) YES *moaning in pleasure, gotten a boner*

(travingel) I see we got a boner *flip array over* mind if we do a little sword fight? *then grinding array bonesaw, with his grenade .* maybe I should get my friend, teemo to come over. if I can't do all this meat myself. I'm right princess?

(arrayseven) YES, DADDY I WANT ALL THE CUM. I'M PRINCESS CUMBUCKET. I'M NOTHING EXCEPT DADDY PRINCESS. *I yelled*

(travingel) alright then *he flip array, he stick his grenade launcher in array capture point.*

then *4 hours later raiding array capture point*

(travingel) okay just got to edit, and send to my girl. it's still no homo, *puts a pink pet collar on array* and there you go my princess.

(travingel gf) *instantly uploaded to Pornhub and YouTube, plus also sending the video to that bastard*

then *video becomes internet famous*

then *travingel and arrayseven got married*

then *arrayseven changed gender for his daddy*

well *travingel and arrayseven got a penthouse and free fuck, travis even cheating on five different girls, and have 12 different kids, plus array is a cuck.*

then *arrayseven became a prostitute, mostly fucks teemo or peterscraps.*

also *array and travis burned down the bastard house*

then *they live together in a penthouse, with a happy ever after, well as it can get, as internet stars.*


End file.
